La Fille du Mal
: Pour les articles homonymes, voir La Fille du Mal (homonymie). La Fille du Mal est une chanson créée par Mothy, publiée le 6 avril 2008 sur NicoNico. Elle fait partie de la série des Péchés Capitaux du Mal, dans laquelle elle représente l'Orgueil. C'est également la première chanson de l'Histoire du Mal. Elle raconte le destin tragique de la cruelle Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Résumé L'histoire se déroule en Lucifenia, un royaume gouverné par une jeune princesse de quatorze ans, extrêmement cruelle et capricieuse. Celle-ci possède des meubles luxueux, une jument, ainsi qu'une immense fortune extorquée à ses sujets. Un serviteur qui lui ressemble étrangement est également à son service. La princesse n'hésite pas à exécuter de tous ceux qui s'opposent à elle, sans en ressentir le moindre remord. Un jour, la jeune princesse tombe amoureuse d'un roi aux cheveux bleus, venu d'un pays étranger. Mais cet amour est à sens unique, le roi étant lui-même sous le charme d'une jeune fille aux cheveux verts. Folle de jalousie, la princesse ordonne la destruction du pays dont est originaire la jeune fille, ainsi que l'exécution de toutes les femmes aux cheveux verts. Malgré les nombreuses morts et destructions causées par la guerre, la princesse semble indifférente à la souffrance de la population. Face à la tyrannie de la princesse, le peuple décide finalement de se soulever. La révolution est menée par une jeune femme à l'armure rouge. Les gardes du château, épuisés par la guerre, ne réussissent pas à stopper les rebelles et le palais est encerclé. La princesse, abandonnée par ses vassaux et serviteurs, est capturée et condamnée à mort. En montant sur l’échafaud, la princesse n'accorde aucune attention à la foule, déclarant juste sa phrase fétiche : « Tiens, c'est l'heure du goûter ! » Après sa mort, elle est surnommée la « Fille du Mal ». Composition Dans sa version initiale la chanson utilise la voix de Kagamine Rin VOCALOID2, mais plus tard les voix ont été actualisées avec la version Act2. Les instruments utilisés dans la version originale incluent un orgue électronique, une basse, une guitare électrique, une mandoline accompagnée de clappement de mains, une cymbale(Hit Hat) et des effets sonores pour la guillotine. Lorsqu’elle a été refaite pour le "velvet mix", un piano et des instruments a cordes ont été utilisé avec les cymbales, les clappement de mains, une grosse caisse, une mandoline électronique, mixés avec des effets sonores pour la guillotine et les cloches. La version originale utilise une gamme de Sol mineur et un tempo de 140 bpm. La chanson démarre avec une courte introduction, qui est composée d'une courte partie parlée ainsi que de l'instrumental. Plus tard, la chanson répète trois fois la séquence de deux couplets, un instrumental et un refrain, la chanson prend fin avec le refrain instrumental une fois encore. Paroles Kanji= |-| Rōmaji= Chansons associées Le Serviteur du Mal Le Serviteur du Mal détaille la vie du domestique de Riliane, Allen Avadonia. TwiRight Prank La chanson TwiRight Prank raconte un événement survenu pendant l'enfance de Riliane avant sa séparation avec Alexiel. Elle montre sa rencontre avec le Démon de la Gourmandise. Message de Regret Message de Regret parle de la vie de Riliane après "La Fille du Mal", détaillant sa nouvelle vie et ses regrets par le biais d'une lettre. La Demoiselle Blanche La Demoiselle Blanche raconte l'un des pires ordres de Riliane, lorsqu'elle a ordonné le génocide de toutes les femmes au cheveux verts. Battement de Paupières La chanson Battement de Paupières montre la façon dont Riliane se repentit en veillant sur le nouvel Arbre Millénaire tout en se posant des question sur son avenir et son péché. Albums EvilsTheaterCover1.png|Evils Theater|link=Evils Theater (album) GeminiAlbumCover.jpg|La Fille du Mal ~Les Étranges Gémeaux~ Vocal & Soundtrack‏‎|link=La Fille du Mal ~les Étranges Gémeaux~ Vocal & Soundtrack‏‎ Prelude (1).png|Prelude to Forest|link=Prelude to Forest Evils Kingdom.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom AkuDokushoBGMCover.jpg|La Fille du Mal : BGM pour la Lecture‏‎|link=La Fille du Mal : Compilation de BGM pour la lecture‏‎ SSPcover.png|Sept Crimes et Châtiments|link=Sept Crimes et Châtiments (album) Apparitions Personnages= |-| Lieux= |-| Événements= |-| Groupes= |-| Autres= Anecdotes Conceptualisation *La Révolution Lucifenienne est basée sur les événements historiques de la Révolution Française, étant donné que Lucifenia elle-même est basée sur la France et Riliane, sur Marie-Antoinette. *L'expression "du Mal" (aku no) est communément utilisé pour caractériser les thèmes des chansons tels que l'Histoire du Mal et Péchés Capitaux du Mal ; le créateur des Chroniques d'Evillious, mothy, utilise également le nom "Akuno-P". *Le titre anglais de la chanson, "The Princess of Lucifer" (littéralement, La Princesse de Lucifer), est une référence à Lucifer, le démon patron de l'Orgueil. *La chanson explique que La Fille du Mal possède un cheval ; le cheval est souvent l'animal représentant l'Orgueil. * Le terme "fille" a été employé dans la traduction du titre en français, référant à une notion de parenté et renforçant encore la cruauté de la jeune princesse. Curiosités *Certaines paroles de la chanson sont le reflet de celles du Serviteur du Mal. *Une référence est faite sur le cheval de Riliane (Joséphine) dans La Démence du Duc Venomania, où une des victimes de Venomania est "Joséphine François", une femme dont l'âge et la profession sont censurés. *La pose d'Allen dans le clip original de la chanson ressemble beaucoup à la représentation d'Evils Court du Maître des Plaines Célestes. *La chanson a été réarrangée par mothy peu après la sortie de Kagamine Rin ACT 2, intitulée "La Fille du Mal (Version Modifiée)", un morceau modifié pour améliorer la qualité du son tout en la gardant proche de la chanson originale, utilisant la banque vocale ACT 1. *Une autre version réarrangée de la chanson avec un clip modifié a été créée par mothy, intitulé "La Fille du Mal ~velvet mix~" pour célébrer le second anniversaire de Rin. *La chanson comme sa suite ont également été réarrangées dans une seule chanson intitulée "La Fille et le Serviteur du Mal", un morceau instrumental inclus dans Quatre Mélodies du Mal ~La Compilation Musicale des Romans de La Fille Du Mal~ *La Fille et le Serviteur du mal, de même que d'autres arrangements par Torabolta, intitulé "La Fille du Mal Version Arrangée", a été inclue dans La Fille du Mal : Compilation de BGM en promotion de La Fille du Mal : ACT 1. Galerie Art Conceptuel= 41d044b8.jpg|Original "Daughter of Evil" concept art from Ichika's blog P30.jpg|Concept art of the "Daughter of Evil" costume for Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai |-| Chanson PV= Haldaoe.PNG|Riliane and the others as seen in the Velvet Mix PV Carlrili.PNG|Allen serving Riliane her snack |-| Game PV= mirai daughter 01 thumb.jpg|Riliane surrounded by her luxury rilianebeingabword.PNG|Riliane forces her citizens to satisfy her whims Mirai kyle.jpg|Kyle thinking of his love, Michaela greenhuntstart.PNG|After being rejected, Riliane orders the death of her "rival" Rilianedon'tgivenoshit.PNG|Riliane apathetic to the people's plight as she indulges herself 133144785469613205775.jpg|Germaine leads the revolutionaries riliacapture.PNG|The Daughter of Evil captured during their siege luciparty.PNG|The Kingdom celebrating The Daughter of Evil's execution |-| Divers= Pcard rin.jpg|The Daughter of Evil Playing Card Akuno-43.png|Illustration for The Daughter of Evil in Evils Kingdom Doe.png|The Daughter of Evil as seen in the concert Hatsune Miku Live Party 2012 en:The Daughter of Eviles:La Hija del Mal ru:Дочь Зла Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Les Sept Péchés Capitaux Catégorie:La Fille du Mal Catégorie:Lucifenia Catégorie:Orgueil Catégorie:Canon